


Bravery

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Cedric meet after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

Percy stood on the shore of the lake, watching the sun sinking into a belt of red cloud. Behind him he heard the crunch of footsteps on the pebbly sand, but he didn't bother to turn, knowing it would be Cedric.

"You did well today."

His voice sounded unnaturally loud in the still air.

"Thanks." Cedric chuckled. "Last time it was fire and dragons, this time water and grindylows and merfolk -- I wonder, will the final task be earth, or air?"

That was an interpretation of the tournament that Percy had not considered. "Perhaps both?" he suggested.

Cedric took Percy's hand. "Perhaps. It doesn't matter, I suppose. It's doesn't even really matter whether I win or not, either, although of course I'd _like_ to. Hufflepuff doesn't get enough honour. But really I just want it to be over so that we can be together again."

"So do I." Percy returned the pressure of Cedric's fingers. "I've been looking at flats, but I haven't found anything yet. There's still plenty of time, though. Have you even told your parents?"

"No. You haven't told yours either, have you?"

"Not yet." Percy didn't feel like talking about the disagreements that he had been having with his parents lately. Until those were more resolved, he didn't think it would be a good plan to tell his parents that he was gay.

Cedric gave a muffled snort, and Percy looked at him enquiringly.

"I just thought, we could simply move in together, then invite both our families and make a big announcement all at once, to get it over with."

That was Cedric: surprisingly brave in unexpected ways. Sometimes Percy thought that he himself should have been a Hufflepuff, and Cedric the Gryffindor. He didn't answer, though, only put his arms around Cedric and kissed him as the last of the light faded from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who wanted Percy/Cedric, fire.


End file.
